


An Obedient Meal

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Drabble, F!Prowl, F/M, Feeding, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Oral Fixation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl likes having Scavenger for her meal; he's always so willing to listen to her commands.





	

 

Prowl wasn't used to having her meals walking around her home.  She had never taken any food home before, always grabbing it on the roads or in the dark corners of the towns.

 

It was like a temptation she could never get rid of.  She would be walking to her study to look over papers only to cross paths with the youngest on the way there.

 

Primus, Scavenger was just so... He just walked around as if begging to be dragged around by the collar and ordered to serve.

 

To which she would often do.  Throwing him against the wall and riding him hard.

 

And was he such a good little piece of food.  So needy and emotional.  Always holding her so tight.  Kissing her neck.  And he loved to suck on her breasts too.

 

Hmm... she had never had a meal who such oral fixations.  Hell, when she had given him free reign the first time, he had tried to eat her out.  Silly boy... Incubi don't get off like that.

 

But once she taught him well... he was a good little boy.  A good little meal who obeyed her every order.

 

Once she was done eating, Prowl would give little Scavenger a kiss on the forehead for being such a good meal before she left to get to her study.

 

Primus, he looked so cute just sitting there on the floor all dazed.

 

END


End file.
